Batman: Knightfall
Knightfall * -- Prelude: The Freedom of Madness The Broken Bat * -- Part 1: Crossed Eyes and Dotty Teas * -- Part 2: Puppets * -- Part 3: Redslash * -- Part 4: Crocodile Tears * -- Part 5: Night Terrors * -- Part 6: City on Fire * -- Part 7: Strange Deadfellows * -- Part 8: Burning Questions * -- Part 9: Die Laughing * -- Part 10: No Rest for the Wicked * -- Part 11: The Broken Bat Who Rules the Night * -- Part 12: Who Rules the Night * -- Part 13: 2-Face: Double Cross * -- Part 14: 2-Face Part 2: Bad Judgement * -- Part 15: Knights in Darkness * -- Part 16: Lightning Changes * -- Part 17: The Venom Connection * -- Part 18: The Devil You Know * -- Part 19: Part 19: Dark Angel; I: The Fall, II: The Descent Tie-Ins * -- The God of Fear: Part 1 * -- The God of Fear: Part 2 * -- The God of Fear: Conclusion Knightquest The Crusade * -- Wild, Wild East * -- Runaway * -- Outcast * -- The Tally Man: Part One of Two * -- The Tally Man: Part Two of Two * -- Code Name: Mekros * -- Phoenix in Chaos * -- Town Tamer * -- Cold Cases * -- Animal Rites * -- Night Becomes Woman * -- Night Dance * -- Body Chemistry * -- The Cutting Room Floor * -- Smash Cut * -- Losing the Light * -- The Immigrant: Rosemary's Baby * -- Blood Kin * -- Joe Public: The Birth of a Hero * -- Malevolent Maniaxe * -- Ballistic * -- Creatures of Clay: Diary of a Lover * -- Creatures of Clay: Child's Clay * -- Outgunned * -- Mortal Remains * -- Commissioner Gordon: The Long Dark Knight * -- Midnight Duel Tie-Ins * -- Life Lines Chapter Four: Full Circle * -- Cracks The Search * * * -- Bruce Wayne - Part One: The Hood * -- Bruce Wayne - Part Two: A Day in the Death of an English Village * -- Bruce Wayne - Part Three: Curse of the Bat * -- Quarry Part One * -- Quarry Part Two * -- Quarry Part Three Knightquest: The Conclusion * -- Turning Point KnightsEnd * -- Part 1: Spirit of the Bat * -- Part 2: Manimal: Proving Ground * -- Part 3: Too Many Ninjas * -- Part 4: Devils * -- Part 5: Death's Door * -- Part 6: Fire in the Sky * -- Part 7: Return of the Bat * -- Part 8: Wild Knights, Wild City * -- Part 9: Flesh and Steel * -- Part Ten: Climax Aftermath * -- Catfish * -- The Triumph * -- Aftermath | Vehicles = Batmobile | Items = Batrope; Bat-Signal | Weapons = Batarangs; Robin's Battle Staff | Notes = * The storylines Knightquest: The Crusade and Knightquest: The Search bind together in Robin #7 and it is entitled Knightquest: The Conclusion. Despite this fact, Robin #7 is labeled as part of The Search storyline. * Later novelized by Denny O'Neil. | Trivia = * Although the story was published after the Death of Superman storyline, DC Universe Legacies sets the Knightfall storyline before Superman's death, not after. * The storyline of Batman: Knightfall was adapted as a full cast radio drama by BBC Radio 1 in 1994, starting with a slightly tweaked version of Batman: Sword of Azrael. There are some minor alterations, but it is mostly true to the comic books. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Knightfall#Radio | RecommendedReading = | Links = * }} nl:Knightfall Category:Knightfall Crossover Category:Knightfall Category:Crossovers